Techit Dare Show
by HailsStorm
Summary: Welcome Hail Stones, to the first season of Techit Dare Show! Time to torture Ninja! Ruin childhoods! and Dare the crap out of people! Better Summary inside! Just join Silver in the fun! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Opening!

**A/N: **

**Hails: It figures... ppl like this stuff... so i'm doing it! I'm now the official author of a NINJAGO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! Yes... I totally named it Techit Dare Show... I totally named it after my fave fave fave mod pack on minecraft... Right next to Hexit... Techit just sounded better and my character's world totally revolves around technology. Okay darable Characters... Darable is a word right? Okay... wait! Your gonna wanna know about your host. Okay... Here we go!**

**Name: Silver "Storm" Hail**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Light blonde hair, Elsa style braid, except longer, bangs that hang annoyingly hang in her eyes. Aquamarine highlights. Turquoise hoody, blue jeans, turquoise sneakers. Fingerless gloves. Tech blue eyes that glow in the dark. Clothes every once and a while flash 10010111101000101001010's and stuff's like that. I forgot to mention she has a pair she has a pair of wings, they are grey and white, the white one's are dotted grey. and Silver. Bird Wings that is. If she flicks them the silver ones are like throwing knives.**

**Personality: Kind and Compassionate, but loves Ninja torture. Violent with her favorite weapon. A silver bow and arrows, always 100% accurate. She's got special powers of the storms. Do not say that is not an element. Loves to break the fourth wall and believes! In what exactly? Whatever she wants to believe. Especially the fact that Lloyd is NOT a brony. She's a pegasister, whovian, pokefan and ninjagirl. Almost always right... so she's intelligent. **

**Likes: Dancing (not ballet, just to her favorite songs) Music, singing (and is extremly good at singing), Ninjago, Dr Who, My Little Pony (yes, don't judge). Ninjago, Once Upon a Time and that's about it. and good presentation and CHOCOLATE and animals.  
><strong>

**Dislikes: Annoying ppl, school... especially highschool, homework, **

**Co-Hosts: Shannon, she has dark brown hair that she wears down, not bob like bangs, bangs that hang in front of her face though, doesn't cover her eyes though. bright yellow hoody, blue jeans and sneakers and fingerless gloves. Pokemon trainer hat. Pegasister, whovian, and pokefan. Also violent like Silver and crazy good with her own Golden Weapon, Throwing Knives. Intelligent. Element is lightning, like Jay's. Oh! and she has Amber eyes. Artsy and can draw really well. Also has a pair of bird wings. Her's are Brown and white, speckled brown white ones and has Golden Feathers that are also like throwing knives.**

**Alexa (OC): Blood Red Hair that hangs in her eyes, Red Hoody, Blue jeans, combat boots and fingerles gloves. Crazy hotheaded and impatient like Kai. Has her own Golden Weapon as well, a Katana. Element is Fire, also like Kai. Redish-Amber eyes. Also crazy violent like Silver, pokefan, whovian, and yes pegasister and Ninjagirl. Can dance better than anyone. Also has wings, Red and White, and you guessed it! White one's are speckled red. She also has Golden feathers that are like throwing knives.**

**kk, on to the darable characters... is that a word? Darable? I forgot to mention she is also paranoid about her spelling and grammar unless she is texting. The first chapter is going to start right now! With my own personal dares. Also send in your own dares.**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Zane**

**Cole**

**Lloyd**

**Sensei Wu**

**Sensei Garmadon**

**Misako**

**Pixal**

**Cyrus Borg**

**Nya**

**Perfect amount of characters, yesh! **

**First chapter is now starting.**

**Silver**: HELLOOOOOOOOOO my Hail Stones! That's right! You get to now meet me in person! In person I go by Silver, though I gotta couple co-hosts that call me Hails here and there, it just depends. Oh! Right welcome to Techit Dare Show. I want you to meet my co-hosts. Shannon

**Shannon:** Sup'?

**Silver:** and Alexa

**Alexa: **hey *bored*

**Silver:** Of course she is

**Alexa: **You better have something good planned

**Silver: **Have I ever you let you down?

**Alexa and Shannon: *Stares in Disaproval***

**Silver:** Ok ok ok ok ok! I may have once.. two.. thwee.

**Alexa: **Uh, huh

**Silver: **In my defense! You've disapointed me too!

**Shannon: **ONCE! *quiet* it was a stupid Christmas present

**Silver: **CHRISTMAS IS A TIME TO CELEBRATE! AND YOU RUINED IT FOR ME! *sniffs and gets whiney* ruined it...

**Alexa: **Hey! We said we were sorry!

**Silver: **Sorry doesn't fix anything! You still haven't made it up to me!

**Alexa: **OKAY! Just do your stupid idea already!

**Silver: ***Takes headphones out* Hm? sorry, wasn't listening

**Shannon: **Don't be mean

**Silver: **Hey... _I'm Glad You Came _by _The Wanted_ was playing.

**Alexa: **Put that song on fo' all of us fool!

**Silver: ***Unplugs headphones so everyone can hear* _OOH! New song! One More Night _by _Maroon5_

**Shannon: **love this song

**Silver: **I know right. Should we bring in the contestants?

**Alexa: **Contestants?

**Silver: **Yes! It's a Truth or Dare show with the characters of Ninjago!

**Alexa: **Bring 'em in here! I wanna meet Kai!

**Silver: **I figured you would, and I know Shannon is gonna like Zane.

**Shannon: **What?

**Silver: **Zane's a robot! Except he looks human!

**Shannon: **This might not be so bad after all.

**Silver: **I was hoping you would say that *Snaps fingers*

*Contestants appear*

**Kai: **Huh? Where are we?

**Silver: **Kai, Ninja, Lloooooyyyd... 3

**Lloyd: **...

**Silver: **Everyone! Welcome to! The Techit Dare Show!

**Kai: **What?! No! Not another Dare Show!

**Ninja: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Silver: ***sighs... annoyed* ... **SHUT IT!**

**Jay: **Me no likey, she's scary.

**Silver: **Thank you!

**Shannon: **That wasn't exactly a compliment

**Silver: **I know!

**Alexa: **Then why...? ... It's Silver... Don't question it,

**Silver: **That's right! Just like Pinkie Pie!

**Shannon: **MLP reference!

**Silver: **Totally *High fives Shannon*

**Kai: **Can we get this over with?

**Silver: **Yes, Kai! Lucky for you! The first dare is for you! The first three dares in fact.

**Kai: **3 dares?

**Silver: **Yes;...

**Kai: **awwwwwww...

**Silver: **Grammar! Dont' awwwwwww me! go like this instead: *groans*

**Kai: **What?

**Zane: **It appears she is very strict about grammar and spelling

**Cole: **That's a first

**Alexa: **I know right! I have never met an author that is like that in a Dare Show!

**Silver: **Why are we discussing this?

**Shannon: **To the DARES!

**Silver: **Kai, the first of your three dares... don't look so glum, everyone has three dares. Even the hosts!

**Kai: **YES!

**Shannon and Alexa: **WHAT!?

**Silver: ***whispers* Don't worry, I've got this.

**Alexa: **You better

**Silver: **First Dare! Listen to _Bottoms Up _by _Brantley Gilbert_, it's an awesome song.

**Kai:** Seems easy enough *puts on headphones*

*3 minutes and 36 seconds later*

**Kai: **O_O

**Silver: **Kai?

**Kai: **Best... Song... EVER! I'm hooked now! I admit it now! It's better than the _Weekend Whip_ by _The Fold!_

**Jay: **Treachery!

**Zane: **Impossible!

**Cole: **He's been corrupted!

**Lloyd: **I've heard the song, it's not that bad.

**Cole, Jay, Zane: **O_O

**Lloyd: ***whispers* I'm just trying to get on good terms with the host

**Cole, Jay, Zane: **Oooooooooooh

**Silver: **What did I say about grammar!

**Cole, Jay, Zane: ***Role eyes* ... *oh's Lloyd*

**Silver: **That's better, and don't role your eyes or I'll shoot you with my bow.

**Jay: **Ooh! I'm so scared... *sarcastic*

**Silver: **Take it from my co-hosts Jay.

**Alexa: **I would listen, don't mess with her.

**Shannon: **She's 100% accurate all the time.

**Silver: **Do I smell pee?

**Jay: **NO!

**Silver: **... okay..**. **Second DARE! You have to ride Moltres!

**Kai: **More... Pokemon?

**Silver: **Shannon's the pokemon expert, not me. Her Moltres, take it up with her cuz' it was her dare!

**Kai: **Um...

**Shannon: ***smiles evilly* GO! MOLTRES!

**Moltres: **TREEEEESSS! (I don't know what noise they make)

**Kai: **WHOA! Boy or Girl?

**Shannon: **Boy!

**Kai: **COOL! *climbs on Moltres* nice flaming phoenix, nice birdy**.**

**Silver: **Phoenix?

**Kai: **It's a bird on fire! My element! A phoenix is a bird on fire.

**Shannon: **I never considered that! Moltres! Go have some... *smirks* _fun _with him.

**Moltres: **TREEES! *Flies through ceiling*

**Kai: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Silver: **Grammar Kai!

**Kai: ***Screams*

**Silver: **That's more like it, and your paying for the ceiling Shannon!

**Shannon: **What!? No way!

**Silver: **Hey! This place is on a budget! I can't go to insurance to pay for it all the time! On to the next dare, after Kai is done. We'll do Jay's dares in the meantime.

**Jay: ***Gulps*

**Silver: **Have you ever heard of the Cage of Death?

**Jay: **No! and I don't wanna find out!

**Silver:** It doesn't belong to me. If it were mine you'd actually be dead.

**Jay: **...

**Silver: **It belongs to my friend! Don't worry! She's a professional!

**Jay: **...

**Silver: **TO! The Cage of Death!

-At the Cage of Death-

**Fen: **Here's how it works. The Cage allows you to get up and personal with Giant Crocadiles

**Jay: ***in swinsuit* What!?

**Fen: **Don't worry about it! They won't be able to hurt you. Just sign the waiver.

**Jay: **Waiver?

**Fen: **yep!

**Jay: ***signs waiver and gets in cage*

**Fen: **Down you go! One more thing! The crocodiles can still get their snouts in about a foot and they bite so don't stick your hands outside the cage!

**Jay: **What?! No! I don't wanna do this anymore!

**Fen: ***Pulls lever* dont' worry, it's perfectly safe!

**Jay: **But you just said- *drowned out by water*

**Silver: **I guess this isn't too bad for him. *attempts to lean on something and accidentally pushes lever* Ewps, what did that do?

**Fen: **It opens the cage...

**Silver: **OH SHIT! pull up the cage! pull up the cage!

**Fen: ***pulls lever and cage comes up empty* It's empty!

**Silver: **Uh oh. Everyone? Can we have a moment of silence?

**Shannon:** He can't be dead! Put the cage back down! Maybe he's still there!

**Fen: ***pulls a couple levers and Jay comes up in the cage of death*

**Silver: **Ooh! Sorry Jay!

**Jay: ***mumbles something unintelligible*

**Shannon: ***seethes through teeth* That boy is gonna need stitches

**Alexa: **A shit ton of stitches

-Back at the studio-

**Silver: **Due to some minor injuries, we have to cut this a little short, and everyone now has only one dare.

**Jay: ***Muffled screams through bandages*

**Silver: **Okay... Major, injuries. My bad. Sorry

**Shannon: **How can you understand him?

**Alexa: **It's Silver, don't question it!

**Silver: **I thought you would've learned that by now Shannon!

**Shannon: **Sorry *sarcastic*

**Silver: **It's now Zane's dare!

**Zane: **Let it be, what is it?

**Silver: **play 7 minutes in heaven with Pixal!

**Alexa: **ohh! PixalxZane action!

**Silver: **totaly! *shoves Pixal and Zane in closet* 7 minutes is going to be awhile, so we're going to Cole's dare in the meantime. This part was going to be for Jay to get revenge for the ColexNya incedent. But Kai is going to have to do it. Cole! You have watch someone eat Chocolate Cake in front of you and not ask for any, if you do, Sensei Wu gets to bonk you on the head... and hold on!

-Silver has left the Game-

**Alexa: **What?

**Shannon: **I dont know...

**Alexa: **How long will she be gone?

**Shannon: **Hard to say

-15 minutes later-

-Silver has joined the Game-

**Alexa: **15 minutes! really!?

**Silver: **What? I had to play with my dog.

**Alexa: **you have a dog?

**Silver: **Yes I do! *Whistles* Ellie! Come here girl!

-a small brown and white wire-hair terrier mutt runs towards Silver-

**Silver: ***pets puppy* good girl, that's a good girl!

**Shannon: **Aw... she's so cute... *pets Ellie*

**Alexa: **She's gotta bottom lip! She could whistle!

**Silver: **maybe, 'kay! go on Ellie!

-Small dog leaves the presence of Silver-

**Silver: **We should probably get Zane and Pixal... huh?

**Shannon and Alexa: ***Nod in agreement* yeah...

**Silver: ***opens closet door* Pixal! Get a shirt on! *closes door* I have been scarred for life

**Shannon: **Were they...?

**Silver: **yeah...

**Alexa: **oooooookaaaaayyy, your not even going to bother correcting my grammar?

**Silver: **No... I need... Im gonna go lay down *walks out of studio*

**Shannon: **15 minutes and they're doing the most unspeakable thing in the world... How long?

**Alexa: **predicted if _it _happened. Than 9 months! duh!

**Shannon: **Oh yeah

**Alexa: **Cole! Do your dare!

**Cole: *sad* **okay

**Kai: ***Cake appears in happened*yummy! *Eats cake slowly*

**Cole: **mm..

**Kai: **om nom nom

**Cole:** mmmm

**Kai: **om nom nom nom

**Cole: **Kai! Can I HAVE SOMW CAKE!?

**Sensei Wu: **No! *hits Cole on head with bamboo stick*

**Cole: **OW!

** Kai: **Done with the cake!

**Cole: **Aw...

**Shannon: **too bad, so sad

**Cole: ***glares*

**Alexa: **Next dares! Sensei Wu has to dump his tea down the toilet, Sensei Garmadon has to kiss Misako and Misako has to burn one of her _precious_ scrolls

**Sensei Wu: **No! *dumps tea down toilet and cries*

**Garmadon: ***makes out with Misako*

**Misako: **Oh!

**Lloyd: *covers eyes***

**Misako: *burns a scroll* **WHY!?

**Alexa: **Next Dare! Nya! Who do you pick!? Cole or Jay

**Nya: **Um... Do I have to answer?

**Alexa: **Not yet! but next chappie you'll have to! Cuz we are out of time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Stay Sharp**

**Seatbelt**

**You know the drill**

**Peace! **


	2. Alexa vs Silver Over a toaster

**Silver: ***walks into gameroom where Alexa and Shannon are playing pokemon rumble blast on the wii U* Hey guys, where's the other remote, plug me in!

**Alexa: **Feeling better I see

**Silver: **Yeah, the image is still permanatly burned into my skull, but I'm not as scarred anymore.

**Shannon: **Well, im glad your feeling better, it felt good not to use good grammar for a while, but I missed you. I thought maybe you were dead.

**Silver: **Well, I'm doing okay, perfectly fine. We have a lack of dares, so we need to come up with some on our own.

**Alexa**: I have a couple dares I wanna do. One of them will be a dance contest that goes in teams. Whoever can dance better to the Cha Cha Slide will get Ice Cream.

**Shannon****: **I like that dare. Oh oh oh oh! Yeah! Beat that! We beat **another **boss!

**Silver: ***playing game*nice, are we gonna cheat in the contest? You know, like... Use our wings and stuffs like that?

**Alexa: **Probably *hits the pause key* I gotta get some air, you wanna join me?

**Silver: **Why not?

**Shannon: **I could fly.

**Silver: **Let's get to the roof then!

-On teh roof-

**Silver: ***jumps off roof* Woooooooohoooooooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hails: **mental note, this part has a little descriptive writing in it instead!

* * *

><p>When I jumped off the roof I could hear the wind whistling in my ears. I felt great! I've never felt better in my life! I turned over on to my back to see that Alexa and Shannon had jumped off the roof, giving off a chorus of yelps and woohoo's in the process. I smiled, I wasn't going to let what I saw in that closet get to me this episode! I unfirled my wings, the silver feathers glistening in the sunlight... today was going to be the best day ever.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Techit Dare Show<strong>

**Silver: ***wings out* Hello my Hail Stones and welcome to! *drumroll* the Techit Dare Show

**Kai: **Can we just start the dares alrea- ...

...

**Silver: **What?

**Kai: **...

**Jay: **...

**Alexa: **...

**Shannon: **well?

**Kai: **You have wings?

**Silver: **Yeah... problem?

**Jay: **erm... no...

**Silver: **Then don't make such a big deal out of it. Shelby! Bring us the dare cards please!

**-**a girl with blonde hair in layers and bangs that hangs in her face and eyes like the ocean came flying through the window with a pair of Angel White wings and Silver throwing knife like secondary feathers, wearing a storm grey hoody, blue jeans, sneakers and black fingerless gloves-

**Shelby: **Hails! Nice to see ya' with your dare show in action, you got some dare cards from... yourself, Alexa, Shannon, and Me...

**Kai: **Hails? Her name is Silver

**Silver: **Grammar, Kai! put a period after your sentences! Hails is my second name, how my fans know me.

**Jay: **Fans... like Alexa, Shannon, and whatshername?

**Silver: **Spelling, Jay! whatshername is not a word, besides. That's my cousin... and our new co-host! Treat her with a little respect, why don't ya'!?

**Jay: **Okay, okay, okay! I'll use proper grammar and spelling next time.

**Silver: **That's more like it! *Takes a dare card* First dare! Cole has to throw Jay out the window! ...

Cole has to throw Jay out the window...

Cole... has to throw... Jay... out the window... hm...

**Shelby: **Isn't that the Diamond Dare Show's thing?

**Silver: **That's what I thought... Hm... What do we do?

**Alexa: **Go on with the dare?

**Shannon: **I don't know, wouldn't that be stealing?

**Silver: **It would be, and I'm a good person.

**Shelby: **Yeah... Maybe we can change the dare a little. You know, shake it up!

**Jay: **Don't I get a say in this?

**Shelby: **Shush, motor mouth! We're discussing your dare!

**Jay: I **have to shush!? I don't wanna get thrown out a window blondie!

**Shelby: **My name is Shelby, Blue Jay!

**Jay: **Brat Face!

**Shelby: **Zap Trap!

**Jay: **Rat's Nest!

**Shelby: ***gasps* Oh... It is so on now! *pulls out a Silver Pistol* Let me shoot him! Please Hails!

**Jay: **Don't let her shoot me! Don't let her shoot me, please! I don't wanna get killed!

**Silver: ***reading Maximum Ride* There is something in here that says I can't shoot my contestants, not if I want a good dare show.

**Shelby: ***whiney* Whaaaaaaat?

**Jay: **Phew...

**Silver: **OH MY GOSH! I just had the biggest epiphany EVER!

**Alexa: ***murmurs* Understatment of the century...

**Silver: ***glares* I heard that.

**Shelby: **What?

**Silver: **You can throw him in the Window!

**Jay: **WHAT!? NO!

**Silver: **YES! That way Jay can get his dare done and Shelby can still hurt Jay, because she now officially hates him! Plus that way we won't be copying anything from someone else's dare show!

**Shelby: **YES!

**Jay: **If I'm getting smaller, it means... I'm Leaving!

**Shelby: ***jumps in front of Jay* Where you goin' Blue Jay? We gonna' have a party! *grabs Jay and throws him out the window*

**Jay: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Silver: **Grammar, Jay!

**Jay: ***Screams*

**Silver: **Better, but still not the best... OH! Wait for it!

CRACK

**Everyone: **Ooh!

**Silver: **That! Had to hurt.

**Jay: ***From ground* *groans* A little help...? Please?

**Silver: **Hm...

...

...

...

No.

**Jay:** Aw...

**Silver: **When it's time for your next dare I'll get you back up here. OKAY THEN! Our next dare is for... Kai! You have to do a pokemon battle against the pokemon Shannon gives me... Shannon?

**Shannon: **Yes?

**Silver: **You wrote this dare, didn't you?

**Shannon: **Maybe, who wants to know?

**Shelby, Alexa, and Silver: **I do!

**Shannon: **Judas!

**Alexa: **It's just curiosity.

**Shannon: **Haven't you ever heard the saying "Curiosity killed the cat"

**Alexa: **Hm...

-Flashback (don't ya' just love them?!)-

**_Alexa's Mom: _**_Curiosity Killed The Cat_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Silver:<em>**_Curiosity Killed The Cat, Alexa_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Science Teacher: <em>**_Curiosity Killed the Cat.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexa:<strong> ... No.

**Shannon: **/)_-

**Silver: **OKAY THEN! What's my pokemon?

**Shannon: **Here you go! *throws pokeball*

**Silver: ***catches pokeball* What's in it?

**Shannon: **You gotta figure that out for yourself!

**Silver: **Grrrrrrrrr... Tell me!

**Shannon: **No!

**Silver: **Tell me!

**Shannon: **No!

**Silver: **Tell me!

**Shannon: **N-O! NO! You have to figure it out yourself.

**Silver: **Fine! Kai lets go!

**Kai: **But I don't have pokemon, therefore I can't do my dare.

**Shannon: ***snaps fingers*

Kai now holds a pokeball in his hand

**Kai: **um... Do I have to?

**Silver: **YES! I wanna know what pokemon Shannon gave me! You are going to help! *grabs Kai's shirt and drags him to the Pokemon battle field*

**Kai: **Meow

**- at the battle field-**

**Shannon: **Single Pokemon battle! The loser is said when the one's pokemon cannot continue in battle. Ready!

**Kai: ***Throws pokeball*

Out of Kai's Pokeball comes Victini*

**Victini: **Victini!

**Silver: **YOU GAVE HIM VICTINI!? ARE YOU CRAZY?! He ain't got the skillz to control a pokemon like that!

**Shannon: **Yes and yes, and I thought you were all about proper spelling.

**Silver: **-_- Never mind! I am about spelling, I just happen to like using skillz over skills.

**Shannon: **Skills, skillz, isn't it all the same?

**Silver: **NO! *Throws pokeball*

Out of Silver's pokeball comes Glaceon

**Silver: **Glaceon!? You want Glaceon to face a legendary!? I'm dead...

**Shannon: **You don't know that.

**Silver: **Yes, I-

**Shannon: **Begin!

**Silver: **What!?

**Kai: **Um... Victini... use *looks at list* V-Fusion!

**Silver: **Oh sh-

-After the battle 'cuz I'm too lazy to actually write about the battle-

**Silver: **I won? I won?! I WON! I WON I WON I WON! I love Glaceon! I love Glaceon! *hugs Glaceon* I'm gonna call you... Aurora!

**Aurora: **Glaceon!

**Shannon: **You can't name your pokemon!

**Silver: **I just did! Deal with it!

**Shannon: **Grrrrrrr...

**Silver: **:p on to the next dare. Zane has to compete against Guy Fieri in cooking competion! Too the Kitchenette!

**Shelby: **Kitchenette?

**Silver: **Yes, we don't have a full blown kitchen 'cuz this studio is really lousy and insurance doesn't cover a proper one because they gave me a limited budget. *whispers* stupid insurance. But Anywho! *snaps fingers and Guy Fieri appears*

**Guy: **... What am I doing here?

**Silver: **You are here because my friend, Alexa "KoKo" Redd, has dared one of my contestants here at the Techit Dare Show, Zane, who could give you a run for your money, to have cooking competion with you.

**Guy: **Bring it on!

-In the Kitchen-

**Silver: **your topic is... *drumroll* Chicken Fetuccini (I cannot believe I spelled that right without having to look it up) Alfredo!

**Guy: **I got this!

**Zane: **I'm obviously going to win.

**Guy: **We'll see about that.

**Shelby: **On your marks...

**Alexa: **Get ready...

**Shannon: **Get set...

**Jay: **Would you just start already!?

**Silver: ***snaps fingers*

**Shelby: ***grabs Jay by Gi* You asked for this one

**Jay: **Meow

**Shelby: ***throws Jay out the window*

**Jay: ** *Screams*

**Silver: **Wait for it!

CRACK

**Everyone: **Ooh.

**Silver: **That had to hurt... I love pain.

**Jay: **I don't.

**Silver: **That's why I love it.

**Shannon:** Silver, it's only funny until someone gets hurt...

**Silver: ... **and then it's hilarious!

**Shannon: **Tru Dat! *high five's Silver* Your not gonna correct me, are you?

**Silver: **Your best my friend! Of course not!

**Alexa: **If you guys are done fooling around, they're done making your pasta.

**Silver: **What!? I didn't even say go!

**Zane: **I only did it because he did it! *points to Guy*

**Guy: **Don't try to pin this on me!

**Silver: **I don't care! Let me just try the pasta! *Samples Zane's dish* Good, good like always, or so I've heard.

**Zane: **:)

**Silver: ***samples Guy's dish* HOLD ON A MINUTE! There is no way your better than Zane!

...

But the proof is front me... Guy's dish is better.

**Guy: **:D

**Zane: **DX

**Silver: **The truth hurts!

-Back at the studio-

**Silver: ***reading dare cards* Okay... our next dare is for Cole. He has to kiss Shelby!

**Shelby: ***blushes*

**Cole: **No Way! I'm not kissing a stranger!

**Silver: **Ha-Doken! *shoots bow and arrow*

**Cole: ***arrow just barely misses and sails over his head* Ha! You missed! Your profile said you always hit your target!

**Silver: **I wasn't aiming for you. *points*

**?: **ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!

**Cole: **I-is... th-that the... Great D-d-devourer?

**GD: ***smiles*

**Silver: **Pick your fate mud puppy.

**Cole: **On second thought... *walks over to Shelby* Lets just get this over with. *grabs Shelby by the hoody and kisses her... hard* *closes eyes.*

**Shelby: ***closes eyes and blushes madly*

**Cole: ***pulls away and sits down, blushing hard*

**Shelby: ***blushing*

**Silver: **Woo! That was interesting. Sorry GD.

**GD: ***whimpers and slithers away*

**Silver: ** more dares! This one is for Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **Oh, crap!

**Silver: **I have to pick a Co-Host to throw something at him.

**Lloyd: ***whimpers*

**Silver: **You better be whimpering, because I pick Alexa.

**Alexa: **Yes!

**Lloyd: **No!

**Silver: **Yes! Pick an object Alexa!

**Alexa: **Already have one in mind... *throws object*

**Lloyd: **AAAAAAAH!

CLANK

**Lloyd: **Owee... Is this... a toaster?

**Silver: **Not just any toaster... That's my one of a kind, limited edition, Lord Death Toaster from the Diamond Dare Show... ALEXA!

**Alexa: **Run?

**Shannon, Shelby: **Yeah...

**Alexa: ***running away*

**Silver: **Get back here! *chases after Alexa* You are so dead!

**Shelby: **Alright then, while they resolve their problem, we should probably move on to the next dare. Shannon, would you do the honors?

**Shannon: **Sure thing! *reads card* Oh, boy...

**Shelby: **What? Oh, boy sounds bad! What does that mean?

**Shannon: **We have to play 7 minutes in Heaven with the Ninja...

**Shelby: **Oh, boy.

**Jay: **Um... might I add?

**Shannon: **Go ahead Jay.

**Jay: **Alexa and Silver are kind of fighting... You can't really do the dare... So...

**Everyone: ***Stares at Alexa and Silver*

***We are experiencing technical difficulties, please wait for the next dare***

**Silver: ***pulls out Bow and Arrow and shoots it*

**Alexa: ***Arrow whizzes past head* AAH! Stop stop stop!

**Silver: **Put commas in between your stops, grammar Alexa!

**Alexa: **No!

**Silver: **No one ever... EVER! Says no to me! You are gonna die!

***Back to our show***

**Shelby: **Might as well do this dare. Nya! You have to turn into a Kitty Cat for 3 chapters.

**Nya: **Fine...

**Shannon: ***snaps fingers*

A cloud of sparkley yellow mist engulfs Nya, when it disperses Nya is gone and in her place is an almost entirley Pitch Black Kitten, wearing a red collar, with Bright Green Eyes, and her ears are tipped blood red.

**Nya: **Mew.

**Everyone: **Awwwwwww...

**Jay: **Nya... Your so cute! *picks up Nya*

**Cole: **She's even cuter this way, than when she's human. *Scratches Nya's ears*

**Nya: ***purrs* Mew.

**Everyone: **Awwwwwwwwwwww...

**Shelby: **Ermergerd! She's so fluffy I'm gonna die!

**Shannon: **Despicable Me reference!

**Shelby: **Yeah, boi!

**Shannon: **Last dare of the chapter... Cuz' I'm tired and they still havent resolved their problem...

**Everyone: ***stares*

**Alexa:  
><strong>*wrestling with Silver*

**Silver: ***bites Alexa*

**Alexa: **AAAH!

**Shannon: **Ooooookaaaaay... Oh! One more truth! Nya? Jay or Cole?

**Nya: ***in Jay's arms* Mew

**Shelby: **I'll take that to mean Jay!

**Cole: **Hey!

**Shannon: **Ehehe... Uh, oh!

**Shelby: **What's wrong!

**Shannon: **Look out!

Everyone quickly moves out of the way as Alexa with Silver chasing after her comes crashing through the furniture and knocks over the main camera.

***We are experiencing Technical Difficulties* **

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... It happens! Chappie 2 of TDS Fo' yalls!<br>**


	3. So much --

Silver: GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT!

Alexa: Season 5 of Soul Eater has been confirmed?

Shannon: Your officially hooked on Fairy Tail?

Shelby: You pushed Justin Bieber of the Empire State Building?

Silver: I wish, no, and I wish. Even better. We got dares!

Alexa: Shut up!

Shannon: No way!

Silver: Way! We have some from... Skittykat501 and... Katlover12!

Shelby: What are they?

Silver: I'll reveal them when the actual chapter starts, but for now, its a surprise. I don't even know yet myself.

Shelby: *sarcastic* Fantastic...

Silver: Shut up!

* * *

><p>Silver: Sup' my Little Hail Stones, I'm here with my co-hosts, and thanks to some you! Whom I love so MUCH! For sending in dares! Thank you guys! We're going to start with both of your dares first!<p>

Alexa: Okay, first dare is for Cole!

Cole: T_T

Alexa: Don't be a crybaby! Yours isn't that bad anyway!

Cole: Alright, fine! Just do it! Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!

Silver: *snaps fingers*

**Cole is engulfed in a dark storm cloud that is flashing with lightning-**

Cole: Ow! I just got struck by lightning!

**Shut up, Cole! I'm busy describing your pain! When it disperses, Cole is not there, but a cute and adorable pokemon. More precise, a Fairy Type Eeveelution.**

Shelby**: **Oh, my... GOSH! I have no idea what that Pokemon is, but it's so~ adorable!

Shannon: That, my good friend, is a Sylveon.

Shelby: I... want... it!

Shannon: That could probably be arranged, pick a pokeball!

Silver: Maybe later girls, but right now, I am LMAO at Cole!

Jay: I thought you said-

Silver: Only I get to use bad grammar!

Jay: -_-

Silver: Ehehe. Okay then, the other dare is *dramatic pause*

Kai: What! What is it!

Silver: HaDo-

Kai: Stop! Stop! I'll shut up now!

Silver: Hm... *narrows eyes* alright then. The next dare is for *looks at Dare Card* um... *staticy outerspace voice *Housten, we have problem.

Shelby: What's wrong?

Silver: This dare calls for Nya to makeout with Cole, but...

Hosts: *look at Cole*

Shannon: He's a Sylveon.

Alexa: Yes, yes he is. What now?

Silver: Nya? Would you be so kind as to kiss that Pokemon?

Nya: Why?

Silver: Because, it's your dare! Now get to it!

Nya: *sighs* Alright. *Kisses Sylveon/Cole* That it?

Silver: For now. The next dare is for Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh, no!

Silver: You should be saying that, this dare is really going to suck for you!

Lloyd: T_T I thought I was your favorite Ninja...

Silver: Your the Author's favorite Ninja, not mine.

Lloyd: Then who's your favorite?

Silver: None of you!

Ninja: T_T

Silver: Ah! Shut your T_T 'ing faces!

Alexa: *holding up a Lie Detector*

Lie Detector: Scan complete. Subject: Silver Tint. Status: She is lying. Her favorite Ninja is Lloyd Garmadon. She is actually head over heels for the Green Ninja.

Everyone except Silver: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Silver: T_T Why would you do that? *blushes*

Alexa: Hm... to see if you were lying.

Silver: Okay then!

Alexa: Not gonna' correct us?

Silver: No, now I'm depressed. *in a corner* I wish I'd never been born.

Alexa: Aw! Soul Eater reference!

Silver: Yes, yes it was. *no longer depressed* Okay! Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yes...

Silver: Stand right here!

Lloyd: *stands where he's supposed to* What now?

Silver: Now hold on! This is a dual dare, it requires Kai as well.

Kai: Oh gosh! We don't have to fight do we!?

Silver: No-

Kai: Oh, phew!

Silver: Let me finish! No, it's actually much worse! *pulls Kai to the spot he's supposed to stand*

Kai: I don't like this.

Silver: I know you don't! That's why it's funny!

Kai: It is not!

Silver: Calm down, Kai! You actually get the better end of this!

Kai: I do?

Cole (Sylveon): Never ask that question! The answer is always no!

Silver: Actually Cole, there is an exception for this one, he really does get the better end of this!

Cole(Sylveon): He does?

Silver: Yep! Hold still guys! *snaps fingers and Kai are now in glass containment chambers*

Lloyd: Uh... care to explain?

Silver: Not really.

Lloyd: -_-

Silver: Anyway! *pushes a big red button*

**Something very mysterious has happened~ I'm not gonna' tell you~**

Kai: *voice kind of muffled because of glass tube* Um... care to explain what happened?

Lloyd: *voice also muffled because of glass tube* Why do I feel so weak?

Kai: And why do I feel like there's light energy coursing through my veins?

Silver: Because! I gave all of Lloyd's powers to Kai!

Lloyd and Kai: What?!

Jay: Well, we're gonna' die.

Kai: I heard that!

Jay: You were meant to hear it!

Kai: Well, never mind! If I have all of Lloyd's powers, does that mean...? *snaps fingers and lightning strikes the ground in a big **BOOM! **Sound*

Hosts: 0_0

Camera Crew: 0_0

Darable Characters: 0_0

Cole(Sylveon): Jay's right, we are going to die!

Kai: Cool! Hold on a minute! *focuses really hard* *A mountain moves from the ground and destroys half the studio*

Silver: Holy, Crap! Kai, don't destroy the studio!

Kai: Sorry! I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!

Silver: Hey! That's my line!

Kai: You've never said before!

Silver: It's still my line!

Kai: You haven't claimed it yet!

Silver: So what! I claim it!

Kai: I claim it x100

Silver: I claim it x1Million

Kai: I claim it-

Silver: xInfinity! I win! It's my line!

Kai: You suck!

Silver: Sorry! I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!

Kai: Hey! You'll pay for that! *shoots ice at Silver*

Silver: *screams*

Kai: Ehehe!

Silver: -_- Your gonna' have a lot of fun with your new powers aren't you?

Kai: You know it!

Lloyd: But what about me?

Silver: I don't know what to say! Author! What about you?

Shelby: Don't break the fourth wall!

Silver: I can and will do whatever the freaking h-e-double hockey sticks I want! HEY AUTHOR!

Shelby: Don't you dare *hair turns baby barf green* I hate you so much!

Silver: Ehehe.

Shelby: That's not funny!

Silver: It is very funny. Besides, now that, that dare is done-

Shelby: Wait! This was dare!?

Silver: Yep! The dare goes like this: "Anytime Shelby tells you not to break the fourth wall, dye her hair green."

Shelby: Oh yeah? Whose smart idea was that?!

Silver: I don't know.

Shelby: LIES! *tackles Silver*

Silver: Oh! It so on! *wrestles with Shelby*

Alexa: Okay! While Silver and Shelby settle their differences, we're are going to do the next dare. *reads dare card* I like this dare, it's for Shannon.

Shannon: I don't like the sound of that.

Alexa: Don't worry, you'll _love _this dare, and that is no understatement.

Shannon: Alright, lay it on me!

Alexa: *smiles and snaps fingers*'

Shannon: *British Accent* Is it over? *gasps*

Alexa: Yep! Hope you like your dare.

Shannon: Are you kidding? I love this dare!

Alexa: I thought you might!

Shannon: Can I read the next card?

Alexa: If it means you get to keep the British Accent.

Shannon: Done! *reads dare card* This will be fun.

Alexa: Ooh! What is it?

Shannon: Sensei gets bonked on the head every time he drinks tea.

Sensei: Why!? Why the tea dares!? *cries onto table*

Everyone:... O_o

Shannon: Oooookay then. Ready! Go!

Sensei: Okay! I can do this! ...

**2 minutes of nothingness later**

Sensei: Okay I can't do this! *drinks tea*

Kai: Wha-cha! *smacks Sensei with sword*

Sensei: OW! *drinks tea*

Zane: That is not aloud. *smacks Sensei*

Sensei: Stop it!

Zane: Then don't drink tea.

Sensei: *proceeds to drink tea anyway*

Cole: Nope! *punches Sensei*

Sensei: Owee! *drinks tea* Ah, much better.

Lloyd: Sorry, uncle *whaps Sensei upside the head*

Sensei: No! I need to drink tea! *drinks tea*

Jay: Hiya! *pwns Sensei in the head with his nun-chucks*

Sensei: *cries* Why!? Why me!? *faints* X_X

Silver:*stops wrestling* Because it's funny.

Shelby: *somehow is back in her directors chair*Are you gonna' take him to a hospital?

Silver: ...

Alexa: ...

Shannon: ...

Silver: What did you just ask?

Shelby: *rolls eyes* Are you gonna' take him to a hospital?

Silver:...

...

...

...

HECK NO! It's funnier when he's hurt!

Shelby: -_-

Silver: Ehehe, I love this so much! You know what! I found a ton of dares!

Darable Characters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver: Shut up!

Darable Characters: 0_0

Silver: Just do your freakin' dares!

Jay: And if we don't?

Silver: ***censored* **Don't tempt me to kill you Jay!

Jay: 0_0 um...

Silver: You know... I think I'm just going read them instead, just because you are all being a big pain in my neck, seriously I'm getting neck cramps because of all of you.

Shannon: Go!

Silver: What the-

Silver: *Reads Cole and Kai's dare aloud because I'm to lazy to type the dare and I want it to be a surprise... Fangirls, get ready*

Cole: Uh... *No longer Sylveon*

Kai: Do we have to?

Alexa: Do it already!

Cole: Okay then.

Both Kai and Cole go walk up to their fangirls

Kai: Hi... ladies.

Fangirls: *sighs dreamily*

Cole: *chuckling nervously and blushing*

FireGirl 1: Your sooooo hot Kai!

EarthGirl 1: Omgggggg! Cole... Your so sexy!

Hosts: *fake gagging*

Cole & Kai: *Remove their shirts*

Fangirls: 0_0 *faints* X_X

Silver: Oh, dear. But never mind that.

Hosts: *fangirls* SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Silver: Yes! I'm fangirl squeeler! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lloyd: *slaps shirtless Kai and Cole* Don't!

Kai: Ow!

Cole: Why!?

Lloyd: It was dare.

Kai and Cole: -_-

Lloyd: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver: *snaps fingers

Lloyd is engulfed in storm grey clouds, that flashed with lightning, when it disperses, Lloyd is ten years old again.

Silver: OMG! He's so cute!

Lloyd: Why!?

Silver: *picks up Lloyd and hugs him* I LUV U!

Lloyd: I could get used to this.

Silver: Okay, while I'm holding Lloyd, because he's so cute and weakless!

Kai: *shoots fire into the air, then lightning, then Earth... then Ice* I love my powers!

Silver: -_- *sighs* Jay, you have to run around screaming it's the end of the world.

Jay: *sighs* There's no getting out of this, is there?

Shannon: Nope!

***1 minute later***

Jay: *running around outside* RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE END! THE END I TELL YOU! THE END OF THE WORLD!

Another Random "its the end" hippy: Psssshh! Dude! Eveyone knows the end of the world was in 2012.

Jay: Oh... really? Okay.

Silver: Nya, when Jay comes back in, you have been dared to *whispers dare in his ears*

Jay: *walks back into studio* Hey guys, I'm

Nya: Sorry Jay! I love you.

Jay: Yeah I know, why you apologizing?

Nya: *slaps Jay then makes out with Cole*

Jay: Ow! Physically and Mentally!

Nya and Cole: *making noises of happiness*

Jay: *cries*

Shelby: Here, I know what it's like to lose the one you love. *gives Jay a plush Shaymin (sky form)*

Jay: *takes plush Shaymin* You do?

Shelby: Yeah, he's kissin' yo' girlfriend right now!

Jay: Oh.

Shelby:... Wanna attempt to seperate them?

Jay: Yeah

* * *

><p>Shannon: Next dare is for Dareth! You have to look at Memes of yourself on the internet!<p>

Dareth: Wonderful, I bet they are all about me being the great "Brown Ninja"

Shannon: Here *gives Dareth her laptop* See for youself. *whispers to Alexa* $5 says that Dareth will rage when he see's his dares

Alexa: I can only agree.

Dareth: *looks at Dareth memes* Ooh! These are all about me! Yeah! Don't mess with my dojo!

...

Well of course! Dancing is something the Brown Ninja is good at!

...

Kai's fire sword is amazing! Can you blame me?

...

I don't love to embarrass myself! It just happens!

...

Don't use Spinjitzu on me! I'm not the lemons in life's equation!

...

Yeah! I'll make you talk to the hand!

...

I really like his fire sword! Again!

...

There's no need to laugh or feel sorry for me!

...

They're using me as an example to say "This is you when you hear a stranger at the front door"!?

NINJA RAGE QUIT!

Lloyd: Ninja never quit!

Dareth: Shut up!

Lloyd: *whimpers*

Silver: All in favor thinks that Dareth just screwed himself?

Ninja: *raises hands*

Silver: Only you guys?

Zane: Yes, that's because Sensei Wu is still knocked out. Misako and Garmadon are making out with each other, and everyone else is in the infirmery!

Silver: Oh... *glances at Misako and Garmadon* Oh, they are making out *covers Lloyd's eyes*

Lloyd: Thanks!

Silver: Yeah sure, whatever.

Shannon: Okay! Next dare is for Scales, he has to go on an adventure with Doctor... he has... to go... on... an adventure... with Doctor! Guys?

Other hosts: OMG! The Doctor!

?: *whooshing sound*

Scales: What is that ssssssound?

Hosts: You'll see

Silver: *crosses fingers* Let it be the 11th!

Shannon: let it be the 10th!

Alexa: Let it be the war!

Silver and Shannon: *looks at Alexa strangly*

Alexa: What? I like the War Doctor! He's badass!

Tardis: *materializes*

Scales: First! What's a Tardis? Second, Why is it a Police Box from 1960's? Why is it stated as a living creature? Why does it make that noise? Did that thing just materialize? and Whose the 11th, 10th, or War?

Hosts: 0_0

Silver: Shun him! He doesn't Dr Who!

Hosts: *shun*

Scales: Pssh! Ssssscrew You!

Tardis doors open

11th: I can answer all your questions

10th: As can I!

Hosts: 0_0

...

...

...

*FANGIRLS*

SQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It's the Doctor!

11th: Yes! It is! Well, first. Not, what, but who! The Tardis is my time traveling machine.

10th: There's a broken circuit, so it's stuck with appearance of a 1960's Police Box.

Silver: because the Tardis **is** a living creature

Alexa: It makes that noise because the Doctor wants it to make that noise

Shannon: Yes! It did materialize!

11th: I'm the eleventh Doctor

10th: Im the tenth Doctor, now lets go!

Scales: Um... Okay *goes into Tardis* 8O

11th: I'll wait for you to say it

10th: waiting!

11th: Hush, sand shoes

10th: I don't wear sand shoes!

Scales: IT'S FREAKING BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!

Silver: Damn right it is!

11th: Close the doors will ya'?

Scales: Why?

10th: We're going on an adventure!

Scales: No! I refuse!

11th: Ewps! Already started

Outside the Tardis flies through time and space with stars and explosion and light speed and all that jazz

Scales: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Silver: *wearing sunglasses, bow tie, and fez* Serves him right

Shannon: *wearing 3D glasses* It does

Alexa: *wearing trench coat and very colorful scarf* Scales is screwed

Silver: Shelby! Would you do the honors of the next dare?

Shelby: With pleasure! *snaps fingers*

PIXAL: *turns into Sylveon*

Zane: *turns into Glaceon*

Min-Droid: *turns into Eevee* *cusses*

PIXAL: Syl! (Translation: Bad Droid! Your our child! NO cussing)

Min-Droid: Eevee! (Screw you!)

Zane: Glace! (That's bad! Go sit in the corner)

Min-Droid: Eeh! (No!)

PIXAL: Sylveon! (Do not defy your father) *picks up Mindroid and puts him the corner*

Min-Droid: Eevee! (f**k!)

Silver: I can't decide if this is really awkward, or really funny.

Alexa: I say the latter.

Shelby: I second that.

Shannon: Me too.

Silver: Yeah... BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA Hee hee hee... hehehehe... *bursts out laughing*

* * *

><p>Silver: Okay! This all we have for the chapter!<p>

Stay Sharp

Always Wear A Seat Belt

And I love you all and there is nothing you can do about it!

Shannon: Wait, didn't you forget to beat up Dareth for telling Lloyd to shut up?

Dareth: Why would you remind her!

Silver: Too late! *beats up Dareth*

Lloyd: Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Hails: Alright, I know I said I would put all my other stories on Haitus until Well, This Sucks was finished, but... That's problem because no one will tell me what the heck costumes I should put the Ninja in!  
><strong>

**So, yeah!**


End file.
